Dimensional Travel Is Confusing
by Da-Deranged-Dude
Summary: Kyuubi accidentally sends Naruto to another dimension, where he meets his alternate self. The problem is, the alternate Akatsuki are few steps away from world domination. Did I mention Naruto's alternate self was female? NaruHarem. Reviews make me happy!
1. Prologue

**Notes: **This is my third story ever.

Its gonna be hard to constantly update three different stories right now, so all my previous fans, be prepared for updates to come a lot later.

The pairings in this story is a little strange. It has quite a few gender-bending as well.

-

**Prologue: Accidents Happen**

Once upon a time, the world was at chaos. The nine great animal clans were at war, constantly trying to best each other. They were the Tanuki, the Neko, the Kame, the Nezumi, the Inu, the Itachi, the Tokage, the Hebi, and finally, the Kitsune. And as with every war, there were sides. One consisted of the Kitsune, Neko and Tokage. Another contained the Tanuki, Itachi, and Nezumi. The last was compromised of the Hebi, Kame and Inu. The Kitsune and Tanuki's sides had neutral feelings for each other, so they did not fight as much. However, the Hebi's side was very power-hungry and treated the other sides as enemies. This led to answered feelings in the form of battles. The Daioni Kousen, as the war was called, lasted for centuries.

Kami, tired of the endless fighting, called onto a single member from each clan. He then gave each individual a blessing. The blessings were identified by the number of tails the individuals had. The more deserving individuals received more tails and blessings.

A Tanuki, now known as Ichibi no Tanuki, was a thief and crazed murderer. He had desecrated several Kame villages when he served as a soldier. As such, Kami gave him only one blessing. This blessing allowed the wielder to have complete control, even subconscious, control of his elemental chakra nature. It was named as such for nothing could touch the Tanuki without his consent.

A Neko, named Nibi no Neko, was not a committer of crimes. But she was of cursed family descent. Her parents were ruthless slave workers who treated even other Neko with harsh manners, and as punishment for their sins, Kami blessed their daughter with the lowest amount, second only to Ichibi. And worse, Kame gave the young cat demon with the power to contact the dead. So now, Nibi is haunted by the tainted screams of the slaves who died under her parents' commands.

A Kame by the name of Sanbi no Kame, was an assassin. He, although a turtle, was very quick. Although he only killed through orders of his superiors, he stilled sinned. Kami gave him the ability to regenerate his wounds at an astonishing rate. He could heal even mortal wounds in a day.

A Tokage, later dubbed Sichibi, was a relatively good man, er, lizard. The only bad side to him is that he had an uncontrollable lust. He was always found in his bedroom with some beautiful woman at his side. Because of this, Kami gave him only seven blessings. His primary blessing was the power to instantly teleport. His power to do this gradually became great enough that he could travel from world to world. It was even rumored he was able to travel to another dimension.

The rest of the story concerning the other clans and their blessings was lost. What was recovered however, was that the Daioni Kousen ended when the newly appointed Hachibi no Hebi destroyed her clan and proceeded to kill other clans off. The only other being other than Kami powerful enough to kill her was in hibernation. He slept as the other great clans were destroyed in Hachibi's genocide. Only the other nine blessed ones survived. Hachibi then fell into a deep slumber for unknown reasons. Soon after, a new species flourished. These 'humans' were intelligent and had the over-driving will to succeed. This led to the nine Bijuu, as the blessed ones were dubbed, being sealed into nine sacrifices, nine Jinchuuriki, one of which was Uzumaki Naruto.

-

A boy about fifteen years old entered his old apartment. He wore an orange long-sleeved shirt with a fishnet mesh shirt underneath it. He also wore a Konoha Jounin flak vest. The blonde boy had black slightly baggy shinobi pants, a standard kunai pouch strapped on his thigh. He wore a pair of black shinobi sandals and black fingerless gloves that had a metal plate attached to the back. A Konoha hitai-ate with extra long black cloth was tied around his forehead. The Jounin also had a cloth facemask covering the bottom part of his face, similar to that of his perverted silver-haired sensei.

Naruto sighed as he flopped onto his bed. He had finished another A-ranked mission. And boy was he tired! The fifteen-year-old Jounin could barely take on the missions the Godaime Hokage gave him. He clutched the necklace around his neck that was given to him by said Hokage. The blonde Jinchuuriki smiled. He was about to go cook some ramen when he felt a sharp pain at his head. He fell unconscious.

-

A minute earlier, Kyuubi was running around, pretending to be chasing a giant rabbit. Why? Just because he's a ten-story tall demon, doesn't mean he's still not a fox. He has his needs. And it was here when he tripped and rolled around a bit. When he stopped, the Kitsune felt a pain at one of his tails. He turned and paled beneath his red fur. The tail containing the seventh blessing was injured. He gasped as a blast of reddish-green chakra shot out of it, seeped through the cage bars and raced down Naruto's sewer-like mindscape halls. The great fox groaned.

"**This cannot be good.**" He sighed.

-

Naruto woke up to the sounds of birds chirping. He opened his eyes and let them adjust to the bright light. Once he could see again, he found himself to be in the middle of a forest. He was on a small futon and next to him was a roaring fire. A tent was on the opposite side of said fire. Naruto groaned. Just then he heard the sound of a twig snapping behind him. The blonde shinobi gasped as he drew a kunai and stood up, facing the shadows.

"Oh you're awake." A feminine voice said. A figure stepped out from behind a tree. The figure's body was obviously female, due to the slim waist and rounded curves of the chest and hip areas. 'She' stepped out into the light of the fire. Naruto almost gasped again.

It was a girl about his age. She had flowing blonde hair that was tied up into two long pigtails. The girl wore an orange and black jacket very similar to that of Naruto's old one, and a black skirt with orange under-shorts. She was well tanned and had her hitai-ate with extra long cloth tied around her right arm. The most shocking things however were the six whisker-like marks on her cheeks and deep cerulean blue eyes.

She smiled prettily, making Naruto blush under his mask. "Hi, I'm Uzumaki Nariko."

Naruto blinked. The girl looked exactly like his **Oiroke no Jutsu**, except with clothes. _Kyuubi…_

_**Yeah, brat?**_

_WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED!?_

-

Yes! Now this crazy idea popped into my head after I read a story where Naruto has a twin. Now there's gonna be a Harem here, but the people in the harem aren't just ordinary girls…

**Naruto Harem Polls:**

**FemNaru (yes, I will give you people the option to pair Naruto with him/herself)**

**FemKyuu (the alternate dimesion Kyuubi will be a girl. This would only work well if you guys choose FemNaru as well)**

**FemSasu (I believe I am the first to try and reverse the roles in those FemNaruSasu stories. Now it could be a NaruFemSasu)**

**FemHaku (Haku is ALIVE in this story and is a girl (like that's not hard to believe))**

**FemNeji (Neji actually does somewhat look like a girl in the anime and manga, so this idea popped up and if you people want, I could add him/her too)**

**FemGaa (this would be weird… but I could make it work!)**

I told you there would be weird pairing options. Remember, you can vote for more than one person. And if you want a traditional Hinata, Sakura, etc. please say so in your review and I will consider it.

-

Review Please! And if you do not like how I set up the pairings or story, please do not flame me. Just calmly state that you do not like this story and don't read it.

Ja ne!


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes: **The votes for Naruto's Harem are…

FemNaru: 13

FemKyuu: 12

FemSasu: 13

FemHaku: 12

FemNeji: 10

FemGaa: 10

17 reviews at the first chapter! Yay! As for the polls, I'll be keeping Neji and Gaara female and probably have crushes or admirations to Naruto, but the official Harem is (revealing female names) Uzumaki Nariko, Kyuu no Kitsune, Uchiha Satsuki, and… Haku (no need for change).

* * *

**Chapter 1: Confusion To The Max**

Uzumaki Nariko walked through the forests around Konoha. The great forests were one of her favorite hangouts as no villagers could bother her here. The blonde Jinchuuriki was simply walking down a small dirt path when she saw a shadow on the ground. The small shadow was rapidly growing larger. Nariko, wondering what was falling and making the shadow, looked up. A grayish-orange blur was racing down toward her. The blonde girl stepped back as the blur crashed into the ground in front of her. As soon as the impact dust subsided, she gasped. Inside the small crater was a boy about her age.

He wore an almost standard Konoha Jounin uniform, had not there been orange linings and stripes. He also had a black Konoha hitai-ate with extra long cloth, just like hers. The boy also had bright sun-kissed hair just like Nariko's. The female Jinchuuriki wondered if there were any relations between him and her. She brought the boy to her small camp.

* * *

Nariko had just left her camp to look for firewood when a groan was heard behind her. She turned around and walked back to the camp. She found the boy standing and staring at her wit something akin to shock, awe and confusion.

The blonde girl smiled at the other blonde. "Hi, I'm Uzumaki Nariko."

She swore she saw a small tint of red over the edge of the boy's facemask. The boy's eyes suddenly glazed over, like hers do whenever she talks to her tenant. She raised an eyebrow at that. Then, while the boy's eyes were still glazed over, she saw a small bit of what looked like to be a scar over his facemask. She walked over to him and reached up to pull the cloth down when the boy's hand intercepted her. For some reason, she blushed at that.

The boy wagged his pointer finger at her. "Maa, maa, so eager to see my face already? We've just barely met and you already wanna make out?"

Nariko blushed even more. She snatched her hand away from his grasp and started sputtering. "W-w-what are you talking about!?"

The boy chuckled. "Just kidding! I'm… uh…"

_**Namikaze.**_ Kyuubi said from inside Naruto's mind.

Naruto mentally gasped. _Use my father's name!?_

_**Yes.**_ Kyuubi deadpanned.

_Fine…_

"I'm Namikaze Naruto! Nice to meet ya." Naruto reached his hand out to shake his dimensional counterpart's. Nariko gladly took it and giggled.

"Nice to meet you too."

Naruto suddenly sighed solemnly. Nariko looked at him concerned. "What is it?"

"I just feel so sorry for wearing my mask."

"Huh? Why?" Nariko tilted her head, confused.

Naruto gave her a mischievous look. "Well, I can't really kiss your hand with a mask on now can I?"

Nariko blushed again and took her hand out of the male's own calloused ones. "Would you please stop with the flirting?"

Naruto smirked under his mask. "Oh, so I'm having an _affect_ on you, eh?"

A shiver went down the teenage girl's spine as he said that. Something about the boy made Nariko feel extremely safe and warm. She had to fight the urge to glomp him right then and there to feel even more of the 'warmth'.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside Naruto's mind, Kyuubi roared with laughter.

_**Hahaha!! Oh, that's just rich! You truly **_**are**_** a Kitsune, aren't ya Kit!? Hahaha!**_

_Hehe, yeah. Those flirting lessons from Ero-sennin are actually useful._

Kyuubi's fur covered face suddenly broke out into the widest grin ever thought to be humanly, er… demonly possible. So wide in fact, it nearly split the giant fox's face in half. _**Although flirting with yourself seems rather odd. Kind of like masturbating, no?**_

Naruto blushed a shade of red only Hinata could match. Good thing his masked covered it up. _S-shut up you bastard fox!_

Kyuubi laughed. Then his face turned serious. _**Remember what I said earlier Kit. My tail being broken means I need some time to recover before I can send us back.**_

Naruto mentally nodded. _Alright. Although I'm starting to like this dimension, my female self is very entertaining…_

Kyuubi smirked coyly. _**And attractive.**_

_Yeah, and attra… Hey wait a minute!_ The blonde shinobi's face turned red again, partly from anger. They then started arguing, somehow getting onto the topics of Canada, logs, chickens named Clucky, pink eye, French words like 'touché', one-foot tall brick walls, something about 'the Funk', leprechauns, cows (hehehe, mooo), Mickey Mouse, stoner shinobis, anime music videos, and soft-core porn. (**A/N: I don't own Naruto: Abridged either. That belongs to the AMV gods, MasakoX and Vegeta3986**)

* * *

Nariko watched on as the blonde shinobi's blue eyes glazed over again. She used this time to talk to her tenant.

_Oi, Kyuu-chan?_ The blonde girl asked. _Do you know anything about this guy? He seems familiar._

_**Well that's because he **_**is**_** you!**_ Came Kyuu's sarcastic remark.

Nariko mentally raised an eyebrow in confusion. _What do you mean he _is_ me?_

_**I meant, he's you from another dimension.**_

_Another dimension!? How's that possible!?_

_**Remember our talk?**_

Nariko blushed. _W-what does _that _have to do with anything!?_

Kyuu slapped her head in frustration. _**Not **_**that**_** talk! The talk about the powers of my tails!!!**_

_Oh, hehe…_The blonde smiled sheepishly. Then she gasped._ You mean that somehow the alternate you made the alternate me travel here!_

_**Yup.**_ Was Kyuu's simple response.

Nariko was soon interrupted from her thoughts by Naruto's finger poking at her forehead.

"Hello? Anybody home?" Naruto poked again. "Watcha thinking about?"

Nariko calmly handled her situation like a very well-mannered lady… should that said lady be insane…

"U-uh, I wasn't thinking about anything! C-certainly not about you being my alternate dimension self and me talking to my tenant on about how you got here!" The blonde girl realized her _minor_ mistake and clamped her hand over her mouth. Inside her head, Kyuu raged.

_**What the hell, Vixen!? You call yourself a fox, I oughta come out there, beat you to a pulp, then feed you to your alternate self!!! Then I'll get Nibi-chan to resurrect you and do it all over again!**_

Naruto looked shocked for a moment, before he smiled. Then he started to chuckle. The chuckled then became full-blown laughter. Nariko briefly considered that her alternate self was insane.

"Hahaha! I thought I had to go through all the trouble of explaining it to you, but then I find that you already know! Hahaha!" Naruto chuckled as he wiped a tear of mirth from his eye. Suddenly his face became dead-serious. "I guess we have some things to talk about."

He sat down and pulled down his facemask, revealing the Jounin's handsome boyish face. Nariko couldn't help but blush and slightly drool. Naruto smirked foxily at her actions, making her blush deepen. He motioned for her to sit down. The blonde girl merely nodded, not trusting her voice. All she heard however were the cat, er… fox-calls inside her head.

_**Woohoo! Damn! Vixen, I immediately order you to summon me out right now so I can get a hunk of that beefcake! Hurry up! Please! I wonder what's the size of his…**_

Nariko only blushed more. She became an almost impossible shade of red as her tenant began to list several sizes of what Naruto's, er… _item_ could be.

_**Maybe longer than a bo staff!**_

Nariko promptly fainted happy right then and there.

Naruto blinked as his alternate self suddenly collapsed. He shrugged nonchalantly. _Maybe the pressure of having more than one you is too much for her._

* * *

Another chapter done, albeit a short one! Review please! Ja ne! 


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes:** …

FISHCAKE!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Differences**

Naruto and his alternate dimension self, Nariko, walked back to the village. They had just finished explaining the differences between their universes and other such topics.

Nariko found that Naruto's life was even harder than hers, even though they had lived the same life, but with minor differences. As males were the symbols of dominance and power, a boy Jinchuuriki would have gone through more extreme measures. Villagers would try to break a male Jinchuuriki's heart through pain, both physical and emotional, so that the so-called 'demon' wouldn't assert his dominance when he grew up. A female Jinchuuriki however would not be threatening, and would break easily to moderate (for a Jinchuuriki) emotional pain, so the villagers would only ignore her. Naruto had been beaten over two hundred times, which made Nariko's seventy pale severely. Naruto had fifty-four assassination attempts to count, while Nariko only had sixteen. The results of the beatings on Naruto's birthday ranged from bruises, cuts, broken bones, shards of wood and glass sticking into his skin, and even an occasional kunai or shuriken. Nariko's birthday beating results only included bruises and other minor wounds.

Nariko also learned of Naruto's power level, and she was jealous. Naruto had learned the Kage Bunshin in only 30 minutes, while Nariko took an entire hour. Naruto is able to summon Gamabunta whenever he wants. Nariko can only summon Gamatenshi, Gamabunta's wife and second-in-command, although the blonde girl can summon Gamabunta occasionally with Kyuu's help. Naruto's first Rasengan use only needed one Kage Bunshin. Nariko needed two. When Nariko asked angrily how her alternate dimensional self was better than her, she was greeted by a sad smile and slightly wet eyes.

"We learn and do best through hardships. I'm sure that my fifty-four assassination attempts were hardships." Naruto simply answered. Nariko didn't know how to respond to that.

Then the chaos started when Naruto asked about the alternate dimension versions of his friends.

"So, how about the Konoha 11?" Naruto asked.

Nariko blinked confusedly. "Konoha 11? Don't you mean the Konoha 12?"

"Konoha 12?" Naruto raised an eyebrow. Then he grinned widely. "So does that mean Uchiha-teme didn't leave in this dimension?"

Nariko scoffed. "No. That ikeike left for Orochimaru in this dimension too."

Naruto blinked in confusion. "Ikeike?"

Nariko nodded. "Yes, ikeike. Satsuki acts like one. Don't tell me the Satsuki in your dimension _isn't_ an arrogant emo-avenger!?"

"What!? Of course he is!" Naruto retorted.

"He?"

"_He_."

"Wait a second…" Both stopped and rubbed their chins in thought. Then they exaggeratedly pointed to each other with wide eyes.

"Your dimension's Satsuki is a guy!?"

"Your dimension's Sasuke is a girl!?"

Naruto took a deep breath and calmed down. "Okay, now this isn't really confusing. My alternate self is a girl, so I guess it would be possible that the alternate teme is a girl too, an ikeike, no less…"

He turned towards Nariko. "Now, tell me all about the, er… _Konoha 12_."

Nariko nodded. "Well, first there's Haruno Sakura, my teammate. She's female, green eyes, has a weird Inner-self complexion, large forehead, and brown hair."

_Phew, at least Sakura's the same here. Wait a sec…_ Naruto thought. Then his jaw dropped. "Sakura has _brown _hair!!"

Nariko nodded. "Of course. What'd you think she'd have? Pink hair?"

The blonde girl giggled to herself with that thought. At least she did until she caught her alternate self's serious face. "So the Sakura in your dimension has pink hair?"

"Yup."

"… I'll freak out about that later…" Nariko deadpanned. "And there's Haku…"

She didn't finish as she was tackled to the ground. Naruto was on top of her with a true smile on his face. "Haku's alive in this dimension!!??"

"I'll tell you about it, just get off!" Nariko struggled, a small blush on her face from the interesting position they were in. Naruto's leg was between hers and his face was inches away from hers. Not to mention the fact that their chests were nearly touching. Naruto looked at their position, and blushed himself. He stood up and brushed himself off, and then he proceeded to help his alternate self get up.

"Hehe, sorry about that." Naruto said with a sheepish smile and a blush. "I got carried away. Haku is dead in my dimension, and I just wanna see him again."

Nariko blinked as she dusted herself off as well. "He? In this dimension, Haku's a girl."

Naruto suddenly blanched. "Don't tell me in this dimension, Haku looks like a guy…"

"Nani!?" Nariko exclaimed. Then she started to giggle. "No, of course not! Haku is one of the most beautiful people I've met. Her fanclub in Konoha is starting to rival that of the ikeike's former one."

"Oh ok, because in my dimension, he's a very effeminate looking guy, and I was kinda scared it'd be the opposite here." Naruto chuckled.

Nariko giggled too. "Nah. It's kinda hard to believe that Haku would _not_ be beautiful, no matter which universe or dimension."

Then Nariko continued to tell her alternate dimension self about the rest of the Konoha 12. There were some strange differences, such as Tenten having two braided ponytails instead of two hair-buns, or that Shino was the most talkative of the Konoha 12, or that Ino worked at a blacksmith's shop, or that Hinata was a part-time model. Nariko also mentioned of how Kiba, who is a shy stuttering fool in this dimension, blushes around her and stutters more than normal whenever she is around. Naruto sweat-dropped at that.

_She can't figure out that the alternate Kiba has a crush on her…_ Naruto thought. Kyuubi neglected to mention that he was the exact same way with Hinata back in their dimension. The fox demon just coughed 'idiot' under his breath.

At least some things were still the same, such as Lee's crush on Sakura, Chouji's love for all food, Tenten's weapon obsession, and Shikamaru's lazy attitude. Naruto even learned that Neji was a girl in this universe. This wasn't really surprising since Neji was effeminate looking to begin with back in Naruto's dimension.

They continued their walk towards Konoha. As soon as the giant walls of the ninja village came into view, Naruto put his facemask back on. And as soon as he finished doing this, a hail of kunai came at them.

"Look out!" Naruto shouted as he grabbed his alternate self and leapt out of the kunais' path.

They looked up and found an ANBU with a bear mask. The ANBU laughed evilly.

"Lookie here… It's the demon bitch and one of her friends." He laughed again. "Finally! I get to avenge my sister! You will die here Kyuubi!"

The ANBU was expecting for the demon-bitch's friend to start attacking her too, due to the information the ANBU had given. But instead, the bear-masked elite shinobi found a deadly glare and tons of killer intent directed at him.

The ANBU sneered at Naruto. "Why do you not attack the demon? Aren't you angry for that bitch's past sins?"

Naruto grinned beneath his cloth mask. "Oh I'll kill the demon alright…"

Nariko gasped and looked fearfully at her alternate self. Naruto turned his head at her, but instead of a glare, he gave her a reassuring wink. Then the blonde Jounin proceeded to throw kunais at the ANBU. The bear-masked man dodged them, all the while confused.

"Why are you attacking me!?" He shouted. "You said you'd kill the demon!"

Naruto suddenly appeared behind the ANBU along with four Kage Bunshins. "The only demon I see is _you_!"

"U-Zu-Ma-Ki!" The clones shouted as they kicked the man up into the air.

Naruto shunshined above the man and smirked. "Take this! **Naruto Rendan!**"

The blonde smashed his chakra-empowered foot into the ANBU's stomach, sending the man crashing through several branches and into the ground.

Naruto landed near the unconscious man. "Tsk, tsk. Some ANBU you are…"

* * *

Somewhere nearby, two figures in the shadows watched the fight with great interest. 

One, a blue-skinned man, grinned widely. "Well, well, well, looks like the Kyuubi container found herself a strong friend. He took down a Konoha ANBU with little effort. He might be a challenge."

As the shark-man made to jump out and slice the boy in half, a slender hand stopped him.

"Hold it Kisame." A feminine voice said. "I can see that the boy was holding back. A lot. He would probably be able to take Deidara down, if he went all out."

Kisame pouted. "Aw, you're no fun Hitomi…"

The Uchiha traitor smirked. "Stop whining, I wanna try him out myself."

The Samehada wielder sweat-dropped. "I hope that didn't have two meanings to it…"

A vein popped on Hitomi's forehead. "That's not what I meant you idiot! Besides, he's too young for me."

"Three years isn't really that much…"

"JUST SHUT UP!"

"Eep! O-okay…" Kisame squeaked as his partner was bathed in an aura of anger and a slight bit of embarrassment.

The dark-haired beauty sighed. "Let's just go report to Konan."

The former Kiri-nin nodded. "Yeah. Hopefully, we're not too late to see Pein reenact Icha Icha for Konan. That poor man is the subject to all males' worst nightmare: Being a slave to a woman. Yet somehow, it is very entertaining."

Hitomi giggled. The two Akatsuki members disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

* * *

Okay now, I've made Itachi a girl too. I just thought that it'd be funnier this way. 

**Translations:**

**Ikeike** – Bitch

**Naruto Rendan** – C-rank Taijutsu move. Involves several Kage Bunshin launching the target into the air, then the original delivering a chakra-empowered axe kick to the target's face or stomach. Created by Uzumaki Naruto during the Preliminaries of his first Chuunin Exams.

* * *

Review please! Ja ne! 


	4. Omake Chapter 1

**Notes:** This is my first Omake chapter. It has an Omake that relates to other stories, movies, mangas/animes, etc. And I don't own them, so don't sure me!

* * *

**Omake Chapter 1**

Omake 1: Randomness

Naruto awoke from his sudden unconsciousness. The blonde Jinchuuriki sat up and found nine people. These nine people were the strangest people (other than Orochimaru) he had ever seen.

One was a female him, except she was wearing a Playboy version of a sailor uniform, with several crescent moon symbols on it. She was currently pirouetting in a constant ballet dance. This made Naruto thank Kami that he wasn't born female. Then he sweat-dropped when the female him fell.

Another was Sakura, with a red leather vest, black capris, and a blue Rickenbacker bass guitar strapped to her back. She was playing a red Gibson Flying-V to a bowl of ramen. The blonde knew something was off, as Sakura didn't play guitar and she sure wouldn't waste her time playing to something Naruto would eat. The blonde sweat-dropped again.

The next was Lee, with a straw hat, red sleeveless polo shirt, and baggy shorts. He had a very crazy look and was mumbling on something about 'the King of Pirates'. Naruto shrugged at that, as Lee was always weird.

Then there was Hinata, wearing a _very_ tight white t-shirt and _very_ short black shorts. She also had black battle gloves and boots. Naruto thought she looked a lot like someone who should belong in a video game… or in a violent strip club. Naruto, instead of sweat-dropping here, resorted to having a bleeding nose, which he plugged immediately.

Next to Hinata was Kiba, except his hair was longer and spikier than normal. He stood in a stance, looking like he was getting ready to fight for his life, and he would've looked very threatening… had not he be staring into space, constantly chanting random garbage. It sounded like 'Kamehamehamehame…'. Naruto felt another bead of sweat going down the back of his head.

And with them was… a sponge… with a shirt and tie. The only thing that identified the sponge was Shikamaru's hairstyle adorned on its head. The 'Shika-sponge' as Naruto had dubbed it, was trying to catch… a flying electric jellyfish… with a butterfly net. The blonde almost face-faulted at the absurdity of this, but he had to resort to sweat-dropping.

Then there was Chouji. He was eating some pie. Naruto thought this was the most ordinary thing here. But he sweat-dropped anyways.

Next to them was a sulking girl who looked a lot like Sasuke. She was sulking over what appeared to be a small porcelain duck in her hand. Then she sneezed. The duck fell and shattered into a million pieces on the ground. The FemSasuke then started crying over it. Then she started to laugh at Shika-sponge, who got stung by the jellyfish. Naruto sweat-dropped yet again.

Next to her was Neji. Except, this Neji had boobs.

"HAHA! BOOBIES! YOSH!" Lee suddenly shouted. Naruto sweat-dropped. At least he would've had not his sweat glands dried out.

And next to them was a hole. And next to the hole was a Kikai bug. Naruto figured Shino was in the hole. Then Shino's head popped out.

"Lee, we all know Neji has boobies." Shino-in-the-hole deadpanned.

FemNeji huffed. "You're just jealous mine are bigger than yours."

Shino's sunglasses shined (AWESOME!). "That doesn't make sense. I am a guy, therefore, I do not have boobies."

Suddenly Ino popped from nowhere and started to pull her shirt off. Naruto slapped his hands onto his eyes.

"What the hell are you doing Ino!? What the hell is wrong with you!? Come to think of it, what is wrong with everyone!?" Naruto screamed. Suddenly, Sakura's guitar, Lee's mumbling, and Kiba's chanting disappeared. The blonde hesitantly took a hand off of one eye. He was greeted by a smiling face.

"WELCOME TO THE WORLD OF RANDOMNESS!" The smiling face shouted. Naruto was blown back by the sheer loudness of the voice. He looked up to the face of a male. He had black messy hair, dark brown eyes, a handsome face that looked made for smiling, a blue shirt that said 'Banzai!', a pair of jeans, and sneakers.

"My name is Ranpu Ryu! But everyone calls me Joey!" 'Joey' stuck his hand out. "Nice to meet ya!"

Then everything suddenly blew up.

* * *

Naruto awoke with a gasp.

"Hey Naruto, you okay?" Nariko said as she crawled into the male Jinchuuriki's tent. "You suddenly went unconscious and started screaming about randomness."

Naruto waved off his alternate self. "Nah its nothing."

"Well, okay, if you're sure."

"By the way, you'd look good in a sailor uniform."

"…"

* * *

Just wanted to do this. Hehehe…

Review please!!


	5. Chapter 3

**Notes: **I am finally free of the bindings called school and being forced to volunteer for the community.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Moonlight Meeting**

Nariko yawned. She walked out into her apartment's kitchen, stepping around the other sleeping form in her apartment, who had apparently fallen off the couch he was sleeping on. She thought about the strange events that happened recently while she poured her coffee in a mug that had a picture of a chibi fox on it.

It has been a week now. A week since Naruto had dropped into her dimension. The blonde boy had been introduced to the Konoha 12, their senseis, Jiraiya, and Tsunade. They had been told the situation and it was immediately classified as an S-Class village secret. Naruto was to be designated as a Namikaze and as Nariko's second cousin. The female Jinchuuriki was confused by why he couldn't be a first cousin or brother, but the perverted wink from Tsunade (yes, _Tsunade_) told her not to dig into it too much. (**A/N: Relationships between first cousins are usually seen as immoral. Relationships between second cousins are usually accepted by peers.**)

After the initial shock of learning Naruto's origins, the Konoha 12 of Nariko's universe welcomed him to their dimension. Hinata even flirted with him a bit, which was rare on first meetings. She usually flirted with someone (male or female) only after she confirmed he/she wasn't a pervert. After Naruto recovered from the massive nosebleed, he was instated a Jounin of Konoha… again. Naruto was also made the assistant Jounin-sensei to Team 7, and even moved in with Nariko.

Nariko sighed as she sipped the hot, caffeine-loaded drink. She put the mug down on the table and stretched. She grabbed a towel and a change of clothes from her room, and slipped into the bathroom. Unbeknownst to her, Naruto woke up. And his bladder was full…

Naruto yawned through his cloth mask and walked towards the bathroom. He opened the door and entered. He zipped down his pants and began to relieve himself. Meanwhile, behind the shower curtains separating them, Nariko was shampooing her long blonde hair, humming a melodious tune. On the other side, Naruto was finished doing his stuff and decided to take a shower. He pulled down his pants and took off his shirt. He was about to take off his mask when the curtain suddenly opened.

Two naked blondes stood together in a small apartment bathroom in shock. One was a beautiful female with long flowing blonde hair and a body that ranked six in the Top Ten Hottest Kunoichi list. The other was a muscled male with eyes that could make a woman melt with hearts in her eyes.

Naruto could say only one thing. "Kirei..."

Nariko could say only one thing. "HENTAI!!"

* * *

"Alright Team 7." Tsunade announced to the five people standing in the room. Female Haku, brown-haired Sakura, slightly peeved Nariko, slightly beat up Naruto, and hyper-active looking Kakashi stood, listening for details on an A-ranked mission they received. "We have a lead on where Satsuki is."

The five people's ears pricked up with interest. "She was seen around the town of Daishippu. You are to retrieve her and finally bring her back to Konoha, understood?"

"Hai!" Team 7 said in unison.

Tsunade nodded. "Dismissed."

Kakashi turned to his team as they left the Hokage's office. He took a deep breath and said. "Alrightwegottameetatsouthgateinthirtyminutes! Ifyouarelateiwillripoffyournoseandtoncels!"

Naruto tilted his head to the side with a dumb-sounding. "Huh?"

The other three members rolled their eyes. Sakura lifted her finger in a lecture-like fashion and stated. "Kakashi-sensei gets super excited whenever we go on a mission. So he talks at an average rate of 15 words per second before missions. Basically he said, 'Meet at South Gate in thirty minutes.' It takes a while to get used to."

Naruto nodded in understanding. "Isn't Daishippu the town that the Gekkou Festival is being held?"

Nariko nodded. "Yeah! I bet we could have some fun at the festival while we search for info on Satsuki-chan too!"

"Yatta! Then I can't wait till we get to Daishippu, dattebayo!" Naruto grabbed Nariko's hand, eliciting a small blush on her cheeks, and began to make one-handed seals. "**Shunshin no Jutsu!**"

The two disappeared in a swirl of leaves, leaving the two other females.

Sakura leaned to whisper in Haku's ear. "Is it just me or does it seem that Nariko-chan likes Naruto-san?"

Haku nodded. "Yeah. Whenever he makes any body contact, she either blushes or moves away. It's kind of strange that she basically loves herself, even if he _is_ from another dimension."

Sakura sighed. "Talk about narcissism."

The ice-controlling brunette giggled. "Well I guess you can't blame her. Naruto-kun _is_ a pretty awesome guy."

"Eh?" Sakura looked suspiciously at Haku with her green eyes. "Don't tell me you like Naruto-san too…"

Haku blanched. "Uh… I-I gotta go!"

She jumped onto a roof of a nearby building and speeded away to her own apartment. Sakura grinned evilly. _'Now I can put my matchmaking skills to use! I'll make a love triangle between them… Kukukukuku… This is gonna be fun.'_

She headed towards her home, devilishly evil plots growing inside her humongous forehead. How did it get that big anyways? Did she insert metal plates into it at a young age or something?

"Hey! I heard that, Narrator-san!"

Don't talk to me, baka! You're breaking the fourth wall! This will confuse the viewers!

"Then stop making fun of my forehead!" Fore-zilla screamed. "And stop giving me stupid names!"

Hinata and Ino stood from the other side of the street. They watched as their friend shouted obscenities to the sky.

The light-blonde girl looked at Hinata. "I think Sakura-chan finally snapped."

Hinata nodded slowly, fearing for the sanity of her brown-haired friend… The one with a huge forehead. The Human Billboard. Ms. Fore-tastic. Forehead of DOOOOOM!!

"I SAID STOP!"

* * *

The sun rose at the campsite Team 7 had made just outside of Daishippu's borders. Kakashi immediately summoned his team, with a hyperactive smile hidden under his mask.

"Yoshletsgodothis! ButfirstweneedtoputonourdisguisesinordertogaininfoaboutSasuke! Deceptionisthebestweaponofaninja!!" Kakashi breathed as he gave each of the four teenagers a small bag of clothes. He was already wearing his civilian garb, a plain brown shirt with baggy camouflage pants. He still had his mask and his hair covered his Sharingan. His kunai pouch was disguised as a pocket in his baggy pants.

The four stood around their unlit campfire. They nodded and went into their respective tents to change.

They came out, looking like regular civilians. Haku put her hair down and donned a purple shirt with swirling indigo designs on it. She had a pair of white capris to finish the outfit. Sakura had put her hair in a ponytail, and had a black tank top and knee-length skirt. The kanji for 'Petal' were on her back. Nariko left her hair in their twin pigtails and wore an orange hoodie that showed her midriff. She also bore a pair of tight-fitting jeans. Naruto had an open black trench coat and white sleeveless undershirt. He had a pair of black sweatpants that had an orange stripe going down their sides. The male Jinchuuriki kept his mask on. The four packed up their campsite items and began to head into the large town of Daishippu.

"Yoshletsgo!" Kakashi rushed ahead, immediately losing the rest of his team in the huge crowds walking Daishippu's streets.

"Kakashi-sensei, wait for us!" Haku called for him. But it was too late. "Damn."

Naruto shook his head. "Oh well, I guess we should split up to look for information."

"Haku and I will search around the town's residential districts." Sakura offered, her evil matchmaking mind working its gears. "You and Nariko go search the festival district. We'll meet at the town square in four hours."

"Why can't we all just search together Sakura?" Haku asked. Nariko nodded in agreement.

"Because we'll all cover more ground in groups! Plus I think Nariko and Naruto will be able bond while alone together." Sakura explained.

"What do you mean, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

Sakura blushed at her mistake and laughed sheepishly. "Nothing, nothing."

Regardless, the brown-haired girl grabbed Haku's arm and dragged her off. Haku managed to give off a wave and a sweatdrop to the two blondes before they disappeared into the crowds.

"That was strange…" Naruto scratched his head in confusion. "Oh well, let's to go the festival district, Nariko-chan!"

Nariko nodded with a big grin. "Yatta!"

The two blondes happily walked off towards the Gekkou Festival.

* * *

A beautiful girl with dark hair and equally dark eyes walked down the streets of Daishippu. She sported a black tank top that had an unusual collar, and black ninja pants. A leather strap went over her shoulder and attached to a chokuto. The girl also had an aura that said 'Touch me, and I'll ass-rape you with your own dismembered dick.' This prevented several males from even looking at her, let alone hit on her.

She was Uchiha Satsuki, the Last Uchiha, betrayer of Konoha, murderer of Orochimaru and a number of Oto ninjas, and self-proclaimed Adauchi no Seirei. The young woman had stopped at the town to gather supplies, but she was caught of guard at the number of people.

'_Damn. I forgot today was the Gekkou Festival.'_ Satsuki thought. _'I feel like a baka. What am I? Nariko?'_

Then she heard a loud 'Yatta!' coming from one of the festival games nearby. Satsuki glanced for a brief second and immediately regretted it. It was Nariko. The dark-haired girl grunted before speeding off and trying to get as much room as possible between them.

Nariko giggled as she hugged the fox plushy Naruto had won her. "Its so kawaii!!"

"Glad you like it." Naruto laughed. Both of them suddenly noticed a dark blur racing away from them in the crowd. "What was that?"

Nariko shrugged. "It's probably nothing."

"Yeah you're probably right." Naruto nodded. He grinned at his alternate self. "Let's go play some other games!"

"Hai!" Nariko smiled prettily. Naruto blushed underneath his mask as he led them to another festival game.

* * *

Satsuki panted as she looked back behind her. She had run halfway through town in an attempt to put as much space as possible between her former best friend and her. This put the Uchiha in a residential district.

"What is that baka doing here?" Satsuki asked. She turned and took a step forward. Unfortunately, she bumped into someone's back. Even more unfortunately, it was Sakura. Satsuki's eyes comically turned wide as she recognized her former teammate. One thought ran through her head. _'SHIT!'_

"I'm sorry." Sakura turned to apologize, but found no one behind her. "Huh… That's odd."

"What is it Sakura?" Haku asked.

"Nothing, Haku-chan. I just thought someone bumped into me." Sakura waved her off.

* * *

Satsuki gasped for air. She had sprinted immediately into a nearby shack as soon as the Uchiha had noticed that it was Sakura whom she bumped into. Suddenly the rickety shack collapsed. Satsuki couldn't dodge in time as a really heavy piece of wood struck her head, knocking the young Uchiha out. The girl was buried in a pile of wood and rubble.

* * *

Naruto and Nariko waited impatiently at the town square with a wagon full of festival game winnings.

"What's taking those two so long!?" Nariko whined.

Naruto stood up. "You stay here, Nariko-chan. I'll go look for them."

"Make it quick, Naruto-kun!" The blonde girl smiled.

The blonde jumped on a nearby house's roof and jumped off to find their teammates. Nariko sighed dreamily and reminisced of how Naruto won all those prizes for her. Then she blushed.

'_Naruto… He's so kind, gentle, and sweet. And we're so much alike! Well, I guess that has to do with us being the same person, but from different dimensions.'_

"**What's this? Is my little Vixen falling in love with her alternate self?**" Kyuu asked lecherously.

Nariko blushed intensely. _'What are you saying!? Why would I fall for _Naruto_!?'_

"**Well for those reasons that you thought earlier. And to tell you the truth Vixen, I've fallen for him myself.**"

The blonde girl mentally twitched. _'Well that was unexpected…'_

* * *

Naruto stood on a wall of a building, looking around for his teammates. _'Where in the world are they?'_

Instead, he spotted what looked like a collapsed shack. He was surprised to find a hand sticking out of the rubble. The blonde immediately created a team of Kage Bunshin and began to dig the person out of the piles of wood and metal.

* * *

Satsuki groaned as she regained consciousness. Instead of feeling like she was in a pile of rubble, she felt a soft bed under her. The Uchiha opened her ebon eyes to find a pair of captivating cerulean eyes staring at her. She blushed impulsively. Naruto stood next to bed, smiling behind his mask.

"You awake now?"

Satsuki scowled. Then she sat up and grabbed her chokuto, which was leaning on the bed.

"Who are you?" Satsuki asked threateningly, drawing a bit of her chokuto. "Where am I? Did you do anything while I was unconscious? Why did you save me? Did you tell anyone?"

"Namikaze Naruto. In my room in an inn in Daishippu. No, although any other man would since you are very attractive. People tend to save unconscious people under piles of rubble. No." Naruto answered, not missing a beat.

Satsuki opened her mouth to say thanks, but then her brain registered Naruto's unintentional compliment. The young brunette blushed. _'Why am I blushing? I've always had boys compliment me before…'_

The Uchiha shook her head to try to rid herself of these thoughts and put her chokuto back in its sheath. "A-arigatou."

Naruto smiled underneath his mask. "Don't mention it."

Satsuki suddenly grabbed her side in pain. Naruto put his hand on her shoulder and gently pushed her back down onto the bed.

"Don't do that. You haven't fully recovered yet." The blonde said. He stood up and exited the room. He came back shortly after and laid a damp piece of cloth on a part of her head that stung. "It seems you got a little bump on your head."

Satsuki futilely tried not to look into his eyes. "Arigatou."

"Don't mention it." Naruto grinned.

Satsuki tried to scowl threateningly at Naruto, but unfortunately, it came out as an angry pout that looked kind of cute to the Jinchuuriki. The male dimension-traveler chuckled at that. Satsuki narrowed her eyes. This boy's happy-go-lucky attitude was dangerously similar to a certain other blonde's. The Uchiha eventually just lay down and stared at the ceiling with a blank face.

"So…" Naruto said. "What's your name?"

"Satsuki." The girl said in monotone.

"Where are you from?"

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"You like ramen?"

"Hate it."

"Are you a ninja?"

"Yes."

"Are you good at using that chokuto?"

"Yes."

Satsuki started to sweat. _'This guy must be some sort of master interrogation ninja. He's making me nervous just by asking questions. And what is this weird feeling in my gut? Is this a Kekkei Genkai ability?'_

Only one more question was needed to make her snap.

"Have you done anything interesting?"

"YES!!" Satsuki cried out, startling the crap out of Naruto. She shut her eyes as her mouth went into overdrive. "I've betrayed my best friend and village to get power from a sick man. And as soon as I got the power needed, I killed him. Now I seek to kill my sister because she murdered my family. Happy with the answer!?"

Naruto's eyes softened. "Wanna talk about it?"

Satsuki glared at the blonde. Then she looked away, mumbling one word. "Sure."

* * *

"Where is he!?" Sakura shouted out.

Haku sighed. "You know Sakura, if we hadn't stopped to shop at that lingerie store, Naruto wouldn't have gone out to look for us, and we wouldn't be looking for him now."

The brown-haired girl gritted her teeth. "U-urusai…"

Nariko and the Kage Bunshin pulling her wagon of winnings suggested a location. "Maybe Naruto-kun went to the inn we're staying at."

The two other girls nodded and they turned down the street that had their inn.

* * *

"You know, if you kill your sister with those reasons, wouldn't you be no better than her?" Naruto asked the young Uchiha.

Satsuki scowled. "I-I guess you're right."

"And you know, you could help establish your old life by going back to Konoha and repenting for your crimes." The blonde continued. "Don't let your Uchiha pride get in the way. You've lost the right to have pride by trying to kill your best friend for power. You can also regain your pride if you apologize."

The two had been talking for about a half-hour now. Satsuki was finding that she liked to talk to this 'Namikaze Naruto'. He had shoved the wrongs she had done in her face and fixed them at the same time. Satsuki was beginning to actually consider going back to Konoha.

Suddenly the door opened. There stood the other members of Team 7. Satsuki and the three girls stared at each other in shock.

"Well, Satsuki-chan, I guess we're out of time." Naruto sighed. He quickly chopped the back of her head, making her go unconscious again.

* * *

I'm too tired to do translations… Just look up the Japanese words in an English-Japanese translator site.

Review please! Ja ne!


	6. Chapter 4

**Notes:** You asked me to update soon? Here it is! Warning: Mentions of rape and torture in this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 4: BOOM!**

Satsuki sat, tied up on an interrogation chair. She grimaced, her face sour. How in the _hell_ did she even trust that blonde bastard? She should've known that he was Nariko's relative. The same blonde hair, same cerulean blue orbs, same happy-go-lucky attitude, and same will to bring her back to Konoha.

The Uchiha's face contorted in anger. _'And to think I was beginning to actually consider coming back here. That damned blonde bastard took my trust and used it against me.'_

The young dark-haired beauty felt her eyes begin to water. She held back the tears, trying to keep up her stoic physique. She knew they were watching…

Outside the room, on the other side of a one-way window, Naruto and the rest of Team7 stood with Tsunade and Ibiki. The male Jinchuuriki eyed the interrogation expert, noting the fact he had an afro in this dimension. However, this Ibiki's brutal torture skills weren't any different than in Naruto's dimension.

"Satsuki-san refuses to give any information on Otogakure." Ibiki explained to the Godaime Hokage. "She won't talk to any of us at all, regardless of all the mental and physical torture we applied on her."

Nariko gasped. "What kind of physical torture? You haven't hurt her badly have you!?"

"Rest assured, Nariko-san, Satsuki-san is fine." Ibiki said. "None of the sexual torture devices normally used on females were brought out. We just flogged her with a whip then healed it up. No scars at all, just pain."

The blonde girl blanched as Ibiki mentioned sexual torture. "W-what!?"

"Nariko, its time for you to learn this." Tsunade put her hand on Nariko's shoulder. "Sometimes, sexual torture is required in order to get information. The shinobi world is darker than you think, Nariko. Females generally display our feelings and thoughts while males bottle them up. This, added to the fact that females are easily more sexually abused than males, makes us preferred interrogation subjects."

A few tears ran down Nariko's cheeks. She looked sadly at Satsuki's form on the chair. The blonde slowly walked towards the door and exited the room. Tsunade looked at Naruto, who was looking at the floor. He was clearly upset.

"Did you know about this information?" The Hokage asked him.

He nodded slowly. "Ero-sennin… Jiraiya told me about this. He said that if I was to become Hokage, I'd need to know how ninjas operate and gain information. Torture was the very first lesson. What I'm wondering though is why didn't this dimension's Jiraiya tell Nariko about this?"

Tsunade frowned slightly. "I don't know about Jiraiya in your world, but the Jiraiya in our world is a feminist. He can't bear to tell Nariko about the shinobi world's horrors. He said it might be too much for her to bear. Jiraiya thought that if he told her too early, she might quit being a shinobi."

"That's not right." Naruto said. "A shinobi sensei should tell their students about these things as fast as possible, so that they wouldn't have any troubles if they encounter situations like this on missions. That was what Ero-sennin, or Jiraiya as you call him, told me."

"You're a good boy, Naruto." Tsunade said, her eyes pervertedly scanning Naruto. The Jinchuuriki sweatdropped. He found it disturbing that the person he thought of as his surrogate mother was checking him out.

The male Jinchuuriki looked at the door Nariko exited. "I'm going to look for her."

"We'll help you, Naruto-kun." Haku offered. Sakura agreed.

"Arigatou Haku-chan, Sakura-chan." Naruto smiled at them from behind his mask. The Yuki Onne wannabe blushed. Sakura just nodded. The blonde looked at the other masked shinobi in the room. "What about you Kakashi-sensei?"

"NoyouguysgoaheadIgottatalktoTsunade-samaaboutsomething." Kakashi quickly said. The three Chuunin and Jounin nodded and left the room to look for their friend. The copy-cat ninja suddenly got serious and cool-headed, reminiscent of the Kakashi in Naruto's dimension. "Tsunade-sama, what if Nariko quits being a shinobi?"

The busty Hokage sighed. "There's nothing we can do about that Kakashi. Let's just hope Naruto talks some sense into her."

* * *

"Now where can she be?" Naruto asked as he jumped from rooftop to rooftop. The two girls trailed behind him, all of them looking for any sign of Nariko.

"How about we split up?" Sakura said. "We can cover more ground before sunset."

Naruto cursed as he noticed the sun slowly but surely disappearing over the horizon. "Kuso! Let's hurry!"

The villagers below looked up as three shinobi blurred off into three different directions.

* * *

Nariko sat on top of the Hokage monument, or more precisely, the Yondaime's head. The Jinchuuriki had been thinking over what Tsunade had told her. The blonde girl had figured if she could quit as a shinobi, she wouldn't have to endure those horrible things she learned about. But then Nariko realized that the rest of her shinobi friends would have to experience them. She sighed.

"Maybe I should go back. Everyone is probably worrying about me." Nariko said. Suddenly a trio of kunai came launching out of a nearby bush. The blonde Jinchuuriki quickly drew her own kunai and deflected them all. "Who's there!?"

Five chuckling figures walked out into the open. They were all Konoha shinobi, four Chuunin and a Jounin. They had kunai drawn and twisted grins on their faces.

"If it isn't the demon bitch. You're going to die here!" One Chuunin said before charging at her.

"As if!" The blonde shouted back.

Nariko, thinking on her feet, quickly summoned up several Kage Bunshin. She shunshin'd above the Chuunin as the clones surrounded the shinobi. They kicked him upwards towards Nariko's chakra-empowered foot.

"**U-zu-ma-ki Nariko Rendan!**" The foolish man slammed into the ground, twitching and unconscious.

Two more Chuunin roared as they jumped up to strike the blonde. Nariko summoned a pair of Kage Bunshin which began to swirl chakra in each of her hands. When they were finished, Nariko used the clones as platforms to propel herself towards the two shinobi attacking her. The clones poofed after that.

"**Rasengan!**" She shouted as she slammed both chakra orbs into the Chuunins' chests.

* * *

Naruto thought as he looked for Nariko. _'Now if I needed to think about something, where would I go…? The Hokage monument!'_

And at that moment, Naruto felt a small chakra surge from the Yondaime's head.

"Found you!" Naruto said as he began to run towards the monument, using shunshins to lessen up time.

* * *

"Why you cheeky brat!" The fourth Chuunin said as he uncoiled a roll of ninja wire.

He threw kunai with the wire on them at her. Nariko couldn't move in midair fast enough. She was quickly tied up and was brought to the ground. The blonde let out an 'oof' as she was slammed into the dirt. The Chuunin swung the wires around, which brought Nariko with them. She hit a tree and more ninja wire wrapped around her and the tree. The Jounin calmly walked over to her and gripped her throat. Nariko growled venomously at them.

The Jounin smirked. "Finally we have you demon bitch. I think you've wondered why you weren't treated as bad as you should've. Wanna know why?"

Nariko responded by spitting in his face. The Jounin wiped the saliva off his cheek with his other hand then slapped the blonde as hard as he could. Nariko could taste blood in her mouth.

"I'll take that as a yes." He said. "It was because of the Sandaime. He always looked over you with that crystal ball of his, making sure no one ever touched you. And when he couldn't do that, he sent an ANBU team to follow you around. Now that he's gone and no one is around, we can do whatever the hell we want with you and no one will ever know."

The remaining Chuunin and the Jounin grinned pervertedly. Nariko looked in horror as the Jounin began to unzip his pants. Tsunade's talk about sexual torture suddenly flashed into her mind.

"**Vixen! Quickly, summon my chakra!**" Kyuu screamed in her mind. Nariko mentally agreed. This was an emergency.

Red chakra began to seep around the blonde girl's pores. Her eyes became red and slitted, her whisker marks began to deepen and thicken, and she grew fangs. The Jounin cried in pain as the chakra burned his hand around her neck. The Chuunin gasped as the chakra snapped the ninja wire. Nariko growled. The two shinobi stepped back in fear.

"I'll make sure no one, not my friends nor myself are never subjugated to any kind of abuse from now on. This is part of my pact to protect my precious people." Nariko said, crouching down and flexing her long claws. "I will not be a victim to these beatings anymore! **I WILL NOT ALLOW IT!**"

She seal-lessly summoned a pair of Kage Bunshin as went on the attack. The Jounin tried his best to dodge the clones, but his Chuunin accomplice was immediately a victim to the speed of Nariko's Kyuu-induced clones.

"Dammit!" The Jounin said. He quickly ran through handseals as he threw a few kunai. "**Kunai Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**"

The kunai multiplied and shredded through the Kage Bunshin. Nariko, still in a cloak of red chakra, crossed her arms in front of her in order to block the kunai. But instead of feeling kunai 

going into her skin, she heard the clang of kunai against each other. She looked over her arms and found Naruto standing with a kunai of his own. He had deflected the cloned knives.

"What were you trying to do to Nariko-chan?" Naruto said as he ground his teeth together. "You bastard…"

Red chakra of his own seeped out of Naruto. The blonde pulled down his mask to reveal his deepened whisker marks and large fangs. Naruto's eyes glowed an ominous crimson. Nariko stood beside him, grinning foxily. The Jounin staggered back.

"T-t-there are two of them!" He sputtered. He stood at the edge of the Yondaime's head. The male Jinchuuriki held out his hand. Nariko nodded and began to mold her chakra into a sphere on it. Naruto used his other hand to add and swirl chakra as well. The end result was a giant purple orb of mixed human and demonic chakra.

"Let's go!" The two blondes said in unison as they ran towards the stunned Jounin.

At that moment, the sun seemed to set behind the Yondaime's head, framing the two Jinchuuriki with a golden glow. The Jounin's eyes widened. He, as a child, had looked up to the Yondaime, Minato. The Jounin knew of the blonde Hokage and his red-haired wife, Kushina. He gasped as a ghostly vision of Minato and Kushina overlapped the images of Naruto and Nariko. And it seemed that the Jounin heard four voices at that moment.

"**Oodama Rasengan!**"

BOOM!

* * *

Tsunade and Jiraiya looked out the window of the Hokage's office. A beam of red and blue light sprouted from the top of the Yondaime's head on the Hokage monument. The beam launched straight up into the sky, and with a golden sunset right behind it, framing it. They grinned at the beautiful sight, reminiscing of the past.

* * *

Ino stopped making kunai for a second to look out the window. She saw the lights on the Yondaime's head.

"Sugoi…" She whispered. Shikamaru and Chouji, who were watching her, looked outside as well.

"Menkudose." Chouji said as he ate a chip. Shikamaru nodded silently.

* * *

"You just have to confess to her Kiba-kun." Hinata said as she adjusted her ridiculously tight shirt. They had just finished training and were heading back to the clan districts.

"B-b-but she's with Naruto. W-w-what if she likes him?" The Inuzuka stuttered. Shino was talking about other subjects relating to Godzilla. The other two ignored him as usual.

"Then I'll take Naruto away from Nariko for you." Hinata smirked. Suddenly the person in front of her stopped and she bumped into him. "Hey! Watch… Woah…"

She looked up at the Hokage monument. Kiba and Shino, who stopped talking in awe, stared silently at the beam of light.

* * *

Team Gai was at their training grounds. They had stopped and looked up at the mix of colors coming from on top of the Hokage monument.

They were silent as the light glowed brightly with the sunset behind it. Tenten blinked as she twirled one of her braids. She suddenly took out a scroll and unsealed the item inside. It was a camera.

Click!

* * *

Satsuki stepped out of the interrogation center, having just fought her way out. She had conspicuously cut the wire binding her to the chair with chakra and killed her interrogators. She looked up at the beam of light reaching into the heavens and scowled. The Uchiha jumped onto a nearby rooftop and speeded towards the village gates.

* * *

Kinda short, but I need the extra room for next chapter. Review please! Ja ne!


End file.
